Technical Field
The present invention relates to an analyzer which analyzes a particle system.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the improvement of computational capability of a computer, a simulation which incorporates magnetic field analysis is frequently used in the field of design and development of electric appliances, such as a motor. The use of the simulation can improve the speed of design and development since the simulation enables a certain degree of evaluation without actually producing a prototype.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-146688 describes a motor analyzer including an arithmetic processing unit which executes magnetic field analysis. The arithmetic processing unit executes torque calculation according to magnetostatic field analysis by a finite element method or according to a Maxwell stress method in response to external instructions based on user operations. Meshing is performed in the magnetostatic field analysis by the finite element method. The meshing is applied to a core region and a housing region, as well as an external air layer region. Other methods of magnetic field analysis include a difference method and a magnetic moment method.